Darla Dimple
Darla Dimple 'is a very spoiled child star actress from Hollywood in the animated movie, Cats Don't Dance. Early Life Prior to the events of Cats Don't Dance, Darla lives a life of luxury with her family fortune and spends her mornings being waken up by Max (Cats Don't Dance) with a bowl of her favorite cereal which she is on called Darla Smacks. Darla is very self-obsessed and owns merchandise of herself and her old movie posters are on a wall up to her bedroom. Before Cats Don't Dance and Darla's fame, Darla was actually a little girl with a family. She had a mother, father, and older sister. To the police's surprise, Darla Dimple's parents and older sister were killed in a fatal car accident and saw that Darla had survived. Unable to find any other living relatives, Darla was placed in an orphanage. LB Mammoth was visiting the orphanage one day and was looking for a new star to represent in his new film career for children actors and the winner would become his new client and biggest star, Darla was that lucky orphan. After Darla's rise to fame due to LB Mammoth and the public loving her, Darla became a big star and was loved by all, even though underneath all that, she was a spoiled brat and wasn't what she seemed. After the premiere of her new and final movie, Li'l Ark Angel, Darla reveals she tried to kill Cherry Butler and Atticus Fudo and drown all the animals by flooding the stage, the public grows to dislike Darla very fondly and she's stripped of her fame and was reduced to becoming a janitor. Cherry and Atticus find out Darla's origin and what had happened to her family. Rather than just shrug it off, they decide to help her since Darla appeared to be a very lonely little girl with no friends or family in her mansion besides Max. Abilities *'Sailor Moon Abilities Education Darla was often visited by a tutor in Hollywood, but she had no interest in learning anything because she believed she would be an actress her whole life with getting whatever she wanted and having people eating out of the palms of her hands. Eventually, Darla attends and goes to Elementary School with her best friend, Amber Smith, and even Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes. At some point, Darla meets The Sailor Scouts and finds out that she wields the power of The Silver Crystal, and is given her own Moon Staff and Sailor Scout uniform. She meets them in Darla's Adventures of Sailor Moon and has many more adventures with them later on, and they often teach her with Luna (cat) and Artemis (cat). She is very close with Sailor Venus as they both act like natural sisters with each other when they first meet. Future Darla is said to become very successful and is loved by all again since she has changed, but she doesn't become a professional actress again. She is shown though able to visit Hollywood with no one having to fear or worry about her again due to how horrible of a child she used to be. Darla is also still datng Urchin and the two eventually get married. Trivia *For some reason, Darla is the most popular character in the franchise. Category:Canon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Orphans Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Former Villains